X-Men: Rise- The MCU X-Men Movie Sequel
by michaelkeehan
Summary: Be sure to check out the original story here: /s/13296818/1/X-Men-Uncanny-The-Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-s-X-Men-Movie 1 Week after the events of X-Men: Uncanny, Magneto and new mutants will join with the X-Men to stop the evil Apocalypse and his 4 horsemen.
1. Foreword by The Author

Hey there everyone! It's me, Michael Keehan. Hope you're having a fantastic day, as I have a huge announcement. I am making a sequel to X-Men: Uncanny! Now if you haven't read X-Men: Uncanny, a fanmade rough draft script for a potential MCU X-Men movie, click here: s/13296818/1/X-Men-Uncanny-The-Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-s-X-Men-Movie But if you have already finished that story, then let me tell you about the new story. If you haven't read the title yet, the story is called X-Men: Rise, and it is about the Apocalypse Saga. It will involve Magneto coming back to the X-Men to warn about Apocalypse, a powerful mutant with 4 horsemen planning to kill every human. The X-Men will have to work together with Magneto and some new faces to defeat Apocalypse, Redeem the 4 horsemen, especially the horsemen of death, a friend of theirs, and also learn who the mysterious horsemen of war is. If you think this is cool, then follow/favorite this story to stay tuned! The 1st scene will be released tomorrow at 3 PM, with the following scenes releasing at that same time every day until the story comes to a close. See you then!


	2. Angel Loses His Wings

*Movie Begins at the Worthington Mansion during the Battle of Earth, then cuts to Warren in his house as his phone rings*

Warren (Played by Armie Hammer): *picks up phone* Hello?

Charles (Played by Courtney B. Vance): *on the phone* Yes, Warren. It seems that the universe is at stake near the Avengers Facility, we have to be there!

Warren: But we never attempted to fight with the Avengers! Not in New York, not in Sokovia, not in Wakanda...

Charles: Well the fate of the universe is at stake, we need to go!

Warren: All right I'm coming...

Protesters Outside: NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS!

*Warren heads outside, pulling out his wings, to confront the protesters*

Protester #1: Well, it's the mutant activist himself, Warren Worthington III!

Warren: Look, I need to go protect you...

Protester #2: YOU AIN'T PROTECTING NOBODY! AND YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!

*Two protesters from the back rip off Warren's wings, and then all the protesters run away*

Warren: NOOO! My wings!

*The scene then cuts to Warren in the Blackbird, leaving a message to his teammates*

Warren: Friends, now is not the time to fight with the Avengers, as I won't be doing it without my wings. I can't live without them, so goodbye...

*The Blackbird then crashes into the mansion's yard, as the other X-Men come to check, they don't find his body*

Charles: No, Warren...

*Warren is then shown captured in a laboratory with a powerful-looking mutant in the background*

Warren: Who are you?

Mutant (Played by James McAvoy): I am Apocalypse, the savior of the mutant race. You have been keeping a race that has been tormenting you for years alive, when really you should be letting them die.

Warren: What are gonna do?

Apocalypse: Do you want your wings back?

A/N: First scene! This opening is gonna take inspiration from GOTG Vol. 2, with a scene in the past and then opening credits with a small creature going around. I actually take a lot of inspiration, as this movie takes place a month after the 1st movie. So stay tuned!


	3. Logan Vs The Rat

*Yellow Marvel Studios Logo Plays with X-Men Animated Series theme song in background, then the logo is showed on a Hulk comic book before the word "presents" next to a rat in Hank's laboratory while he is experimenting.

Hank (Played by Lou Ferrigno): Aww, you're so cute. *Picks it up Just head into this hole and be free. *Places rat in hole next to the phrase "A Kevin Feige Production, as the rat travels through a tunnel with the phrase "A Christopher McQuarrie Film" Before falling by a poster saying "X-Men Rise"*

Student: AHH! A RAT!

*The rat then travels into a computer room, passing by the names of the actors in the film and leaving by Logan*

Logan (Played by Tom Cruise): Hey, Jubilation- *Sees rat* Ugh, what's that thing doing here go away! *Chases it through more names*

Logan: I'm gonna get you, bub! *Kills the rat by the phrase "Written and Directed by Christopher McQuarrie"*

Jubilation: Geez, Logan. Really?

Logan: What? Rats annoy me.

*Beepers on both Logan and Jubilation's belt beep*

Charles: Attention! We need you in the Danger Room now!

Logan: Let's get going, bub.

A/N: So, yeah. I'm taking a lot of inspiration from GOTG Vol. 2. Takes place same year as 1st, Opens with prequel scene followed by opening credits with a small creature, and this movie introduces new characters. I forgot to mention some casting decisions I made. 1st, I switched Armie Hammer and Jamie Bell's roles (I did this in the 1st movie too) And I also cast Sarah Hassan as Storm (again, also in the 1st movie). And of course, I cast James McAvoy as Apocalypse. Looking at The Beast in Split and Glass, James McAvoy can be a bald, big, buff, threatening bad guy pretty well, which makes him perfect for Apocalypse. Anyways, you know the drill. See you tomorrow.


	4. Talking, Talking, Talking

*Logan and Jubilation enter a small elevator. Scott, Jean, Anne, Ororo, Bobby, Hank, Peter and Raven all enter. Jubilation notices Raven enter and is confused*

Jubilation: Raven? What are you doing here?

Raven (Played by Kate Beckinsale): Oh, well, a had a chat with the professor and he said I can join the X-Men after fighting with you guys at the base.

Jubilation: Huh, well great to have you!

*The elevator opens and everyone gets out, and are greeted by Charles*

Charles: Hello X-Men. I hope you are having a good day.

Logan: Not really, I had to kill a rat.

Hank: Uh...

Charles: Well this isn't a mission or anything. I have just received word from NBC that they want us to go on The Tonight Show!

Anne (Played by Lacey Hambert): Oh, The Tonight Show! How exciting!

Scott (Played by Gerard Butler): You think they have seats for all of us?

Bobby (Played by Jamie Bell): Well we have 10 members, minus the Professor who will sit in his chair, so I think they're optimized.

Charles: They need us there around now, so get changed into your costumes and hop on the Blackbird!

*The X-Men then head into the bathrooms to get changed. Jubilation follows Jean into the girl's bathroom*

Jean (Played by Bryce Dallas Howard): Oh, hey Jubilation and Raven! Welcome to the X-Men!

Raven: Hey thanks for welcoming me!

Jubilation: What she said.

Anne: Say Jubilation, you look like you already are in your costume.

Jubilation: Well I wear the same thing everywhere I go. This is kinda my costume.

Ororo (Played by Sarah Hassan): Well I found this costume I really like (Holds up gold costume with mask) it's called the Wondra costume.

Jubilation: Yeah, no.

Ororo: OK then, *Destroys the costume*

Jean: Girls, I think I need to tell you something. So Scott has been talking about how much he wants a kid, and I haven't told him yet, but i'm pregnant.

Other Girls: *shocked* WHAT!?

Anne: That's amazing!

Ororo: I'm so happy!

Raven: Will you still be able to fight?

Jean: I think the Professor would be cool with it.

Jubilation: What are you gonna name it?

Jean: Well Scott would like to name it after his grandparents. If it's a girl, then Joann, If it's a boy, then Nathan.

Jubilation: I like Nathan.

*Charles then telepathically talks to everyone*

Charles: I believe everyone is ready, so let's get going!

*The girls, all in costume, head out and everyone hops on the Blackbird and it flies off*

A/N: Sorry about posting late. So this scene and the next are gonna be scenes that develop the characters. I'm gonna be balancing character development and action, which X-Men: Apocalypse failed to do. I can't wait to see how this goes so I'll see you later.


	5. Going on Jimmy Fallon

*The Blackbird lands in a NYC parking lot, with Cyclops in the pilot seat*

Wolverine: Did you really have to park so far away?

Cyclops: It's a miracle they even let us be here.

Professor X: Enough bickering. A tram is coming to pick us up, so let's head out.

*Everyone exits the Blackbird and heads on a tram to 30 Rockefeller Plaza, and head backstage*

Jimmy Fallon (played by himself): And now, please welcome some very special guests, the X-Men!

*The X-Men then walk out to the seats and sit down*

Iceman: (To Cyclops) told you they had enough seats*

Fallon: Hey everyone, how you doing?

Professor X: We are doing great.

Cyclops: Yeah, we recently saved the world from our most threatening enemy yet.

Logan: What, a few strands of DNA?

Marvel Girl: It would've killed every human.

Fallon: Well, thanks for saving us humans.

Iceman: No problem.

Colossus: It is our greatest pleasure to help humans.

Storm: And we hope to save you more.

Rogue: We also finishing each others-

Beast: Sentences?

Rogue: Exactly.

Marvel Girl: I'd also like to mention something I haven't told our group yet.

Jubilee: We all know what it is...

Mystique: She told us while we were changing...

Rogue: She's pregnant.

*Everyone gasps*

Cyclops: WHAT!? THAT'S SO GREAT!?

Wolverine: Wait, can she still fight?

Professor X: I'll let her.

Cyclops: I'll name it after my grandparents! Either Nathan or Joann.

Fallon: Well I'm happy for you guys, and that about wraps this up..

Jubilee: Thanks for having us on! This is like, totally tubular!

Fallon: Later guys!

*The audience claps as the X-Men heads backtage*

Assistant: Great to have you here. Excuse me, Mr. Xavier, someone's here to meet you.

Professor X: Really? Who is it?

*A figure with a purple glove walks in front of them*

Professor X: Oh my god...

A/N: Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I went to the pool and really couldn't think of an idea for this part. The action's about to start tomorrow!


	6. Magneto Meets Apocalypse

*Magneto is shown in front of 3 other mutants*

Professor X: Erik? I thought you were dead!

Magneto (Played by Liam Neeson): No, I am not. But we will all be dead if you don't listen to me.

Wolverine: OK bub, you better not being planning something evil or you'll-

Professor X: Let Erik talk.

Magneto: Okay, So after the battle.

*Scene cuts to the wreckage of the base following the Battle of the Base, with Magneto getting out and encountering Archangel*

Magneto (Now): I woke up and found myself alive, and was encountered by a mutant who looks like Warren, but metal!

Magneto (Then): Is that you Warren? I can't believe you're alive.

Warren: I am no longer Warren Worthington III. I am Archangel, the 1st horsemen for-

Magneto (Then): *interrupts* Sorry, what are you doing here?

Warren: I was ordered to look into this area. I captured the Juggernaut, and would like to make you two the new horsemen of Apocalypse.

*Magneto is shown walking with Archangel through Apocalypse's base*

Magneto (Now): I walked with Warren through a long hallway, until I met his leader Apocalypse.

Apocalypse: Well, I am Apocalypse. The savior of the mutant race. I have lost 3 of my horsemen, so I'd like you and that big man in red armor to join me.

*Juggernaut walks out of the room, captured by Archangel*

Juggernaut (Played by Mike Myers): GET YOUR DISGUSTING METAL HANDS OFF ME!

*Archangel then electrocutes Juggernaut with a stick*

Juggernaut: AGH!

Magneto (Then): What's your goal, Apocalypse?

Apocalypse: It is to cleanse all humans off the Earth, bringing mutant domination!

Magneto (Then): Well I've had a change of heart, so I won't be joining you, and either will him.

Apocalypse: Well then, you will both die. (To Archangel) HORSEMAN! Kill him.

Magneto (Now): As Warren tried to kill Cain, I broke his chains. He knocked Warren out, and then charged at Apocalypse.

Juggernaut: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Apocalypse: Well I'll do it myself.

*Apocalypse grabs Juggernaut and snaps his neck*

Magneto (Then): NOO!

Magneto (Now): I grabbed Cain's dead body and sprinted out. Luckily, I found 3 mutants wanting to help..

Voice (Played by Tom Hardy): Hey! Down here!

*Magneto enters the hole and runs into the 3 mutants he entered the backstage area with*

Mutant 1: We know how to deal with Apocalypse.

Mutant 2 (Played by Matthias Schweighofer): We've used to work with him.

Magneto (then): Who are you people?

Mutant 3 (Played by Kathryn Newton): I'm Kitty Pryde. That's Remy, and that's Kurt.

Magneto (Then): Hey there.

Remy: Well follow me!

*The 4 mutants and Juggernaut's body then went through a tunnel, cutting back to the backstage area*

Magneto (Now): And that's what happen. And you gotta know Apocalypse is going to kill us all!

*An explosion then happens*

A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday. I now have a reminder to post daily, so don't expect to have a day without a chapter, see you soon!


	7. Apocalypse Attacks!

*Apocalypse and Archangel are shown in front of everyone*

Professor X: Warren! It's you! We can fix this! I can help you! Just come home to us!

Archangel: You're not my home. I am a servant of Apocalypse.

*Apocalypse notices Juggernaut's dead body*

Apocalypse: Ahh, a dead human's body. I like seeing those.

Magneto: Enough with this Apocalypse. We will not let you kill these humans!

Wolverine: Look who's talking. You're the one that wanted to kill every human your whole life.

Professor X: Just cooperate with him.

Apocalypse: (To Archangel) get them.

*Apocalypse and Archangel duke it out with the other mutants*

Archangel: We're outnumbered! We have to get away!

Wolverine: NO YOU AREN'T!

Jubilee: Logan, NO!

*Wolverine jumps on Apocalypse, but is knocked unconscious and taken away*

Fallon: What's going on? Is that Magneto?

Jubilee: Well, Magneto showed up with 3 other mutants to warn us about someone trying to kill all humans, and the guy he's mentioning attacks with his henchmen, and they took Wolverine away!

Security Guard: Due to this event, an emergency evacuation is present.

Professor X: Let's head to the Blackbird! You 4 can come to!

*All the mutants head for the stairs*


	8. Back on the Blackbird

*The mutants are shown in the Blackbird*

Charles: Well, that didn't go as expected.

Hank: Oh really, Captain Obvious?

Bobby: heh heh.

Erik: Well, at least we're all together.

Anne: Okay, lemme get this straight. A big mutant from Egypt named Apocalypse has Warren on his side and wants to destroy human civilization?

Erik: There's more. He needs 4 horsemen, one for death, one for famine, one for pestilence, and one for war. He already has Warren as the horsemen of death, and he tried to turn me, Cain, and... Well I don't think the people I came with have introduced themselves. Can you guys do that?

Kurt: Okay, sure. I'm Kurt Wagner, and I used to be the Horsemen of Pestilence, going under the name Nightcrawler. My mutant power is teleportation.

Remy: I'm Remy LeBeau, and I used to be the Horsemen of War named Gambit. I fight with a staff, and (embarrassed) cards.

Anne: Honestly that's kinda hot.

Kitty: And I'm Kitty Pryde, I can walk through walls. I was the Horsemen of Famine known as Shadowcat.

Charles: Well, you are all very talented fighters, I think we can work together.

*People notice someone crying, and see that it's Jubilation, Jean walks up to her*

Jean: Are you okay?

Jubilation: Yes... I am...

Jean: I know you aren't, what's wrong?

Jubilation: I miss Logan...

Jean: Aww, don't feel bad. Logan felt this exact same way when he thought he lost you, He's probably OK..

Jubilation: Really?


	9. Meanwhile,

*Scene cuts to a remote base in the woods, followed by Apocalypse and Archangel with Wolverine captured*

Apocalypse: Well, good job Archangel, we have been able to capture Wolverine.

Archangel: Anything for you, Apocalypse.

*Suddenly, another Archangel walks over, confused*

Archangel 2: Apocalypse, who is this?

*Archangel 1 then grabs a handgun shoots Archangel 2 and attacks Apocalypse*

Apocalypse: WHO ARE YOU!?

Archangel 1: You won't be able to know!

Archangel 2: Horseman of War! Horsemen of Pestilence! COME IMMEDIATELY!

*2 horsemen, one a man on fire with a white mask, and another a woman in green clothing, attack Archangel 1*

Apocalypse: Defeat this impostor!

*Apocalypse and the 2 horsemen defeat Archangel 1, who is revealed to be a Skrull. Apocalypse then chokes the Skrull*

Apocalypse: Who are you?

Skrull: (chokes) My name is... Skurvin. I was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D to infiltrate you after your attack on Jimmy Fallon!

Apocalypse: Well... A Skrull... This is handy. (To the 2 horsemen) Very well you two. You did great work. You shall known as Sunfire and Polaris! Archangel will take you in for training.

Archangel: Yes I will...

*Apocalypse and his horsemen head separate ways*

A/N: Sorry for a late post. Had a family gathering. I was really excited to make this scene, as it's very important. For one, if you read the comics, you might be able to predict where this is going, with the Skrull in this scene. I've also introduce the new Horsemen, being Sunfire and Polaris, both of which were Horsemen in the comics. This is the end of Act 1, and the next Act will involve a lot of planning, bonding, and fighting. Stay tuned!


	10. The New Horsemen

*Archangel is walking with Sunfire and Polaris*

Archangel: Job well done, my fellow horsemen. I am proud of you.

Sunfire (Played by Hiro Mizushima): We are honored to serve Apocalypse.

Polaris (Played by Amanda Seyfried): And we will be ready to fight.

Archangel: That is great. So as me and Apocalypse saw during our attack, the X-Men are as unwilling to cooperate as those mutants that spilled our secret. Now the world knows what we are doing. So now we need to act fast.

Polaris: Well what will we do?

Archangel: You two will have to locate X-Men in outside locations, if we can find one. This can halt them while we can bring an attack on the X-Mansion.

Sunfire: I will be monitoring the skies of New York, waiting for their arrival.

Archangel: Excellent. Once that has happened, inform Polaris and you two will attack them. If you defeat them, you can join the attack on the X-Mansion with me, Apocalypse, and our new horseman.

Apocalypse: I have readied our new horseman, the horseman of war.

*A figure with a sword parkours through the room, landing in front of Apocalypse, revealed to be a blue knight with a red mask*

Apocalypse: This, is the Warrior.

Warrior (Played by Tim Erucos): I am here, Apocalypse.

Apocalypse: Horsemen, let's plan our moves in my office.

Archangel: What about that Skrull? And Wolverine?

Wolverine: HUAGHH!

A/N: Sorry about being late again, my bad. BUT DID YOU HEAR ABOUT COMIC CON!? THEY'RE MAKING X-MEN! I'll hope they hire Christopher McQuarrie to direct, and Tom Cruise is Wolverine, and is a father-figure to Jubilee, basically I hope it's like my original story, though it likely won't. Oh BTW, who is Tim Erucos? I DON'T KNOW!? See you tomorrow!


	11. Logan Returns

*Overhead shot of the X-Mansion, followed by Jubilation looking out a window*

Charles: Hello, Jubilation.

Jubilation: Hey Professor...

Charles: I know you're still sad over Logan being captured, but I sense he might be back.

Jubilation: Really?

*Outside the window, Logan is shown out of a forest*

Jubilation: Logan!

*Jubilation runs outside to hug Logan*

Jubilation: I thought you were captured!

Logan: Well I found myself out, somehow. I don't remember anything though.

Charles: Well we need to discuss Apocalypse, so come over.

*All the mutants are shown in front of a monitor*

Erik: So Apocalypse is a powerful Egyptian mutant named En Sabah Nur. He was the ruler of Egypt, and had 4 powerful horsemen, who represented death, famine, pestilence, and war. Eventually, however, the horsemen were killed, and En Sabah Nur was locked away. He was blipped, and this cause him to wake up. After finding Warren, he made him his Horseman of Death, the Archangel. He later would get the Horseman of Famine, Shadowcat, the Horseman of Pestilence, Nightcrawler, and the Horseman of War, Gambit. The latter 3 eventually escaped his control, in which he tried to recruit me and Cain, causing Cain's death. Now he has 3 new horsemen, their names are Sunfire, Polaris, and the Warrior.

Logan: So how will we get these people?

Erik: Well...


	12. The Plan

Charles: Me and Erik have devised a plan to defeat Apocalypse and his Horsemen.

Erik: Me and him will work together to intercept his brain and destroy it, while the rest of you will fight off the henchmen.

Charles: Scott, Jean, Hank. You will fight off Warren and attempt to take him out of his manipulation as his friends.

Hank: I hope to bring him back to what he his, our friend (sighs).

Bobby: What about me?

Erik: You Bobby, will team up with Kitty and Ororo to cool down Shiro Yoshida, also known as Sunfire.

Bobby: Heh heh, cool down, I get it.

Charles: Raven, Jubilation, Kurt and Anne will fight Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris.

Anne: Why in like every single big battle out there, a bunch of women come in for a pose followed by a fight?

Jubilation: Guess that just how things work, I guess.

Erik: And Logan, Peter and Remy will take on this Warrior.

Logan: Who is the Warrior? Remy do you know?

Remy: How would I know. He's my replacement after I escaped.

Erik: We will be attacking tomorrow, so be prepared.

*Everyone leaves the room, with Kurt and Raven being the last to attempt to leave*

Charles: Hey Kurt, Raven, can you come with us for a second.

Kurt: Um, OK.

*Charles, Erik, Kurt and Raven huddle together*


	13. The Revelation

*Charles and Erik are standing in front of Kurt and Raven*

Raven: What are putting us here for?

Kurt: Is it because we're the 2 blue skin mutants?

Erik: Yes and No.

Charles: You see, I've noticed that you two have some kind of connection. I've seen plenty of mutants with blue skin, but you guys are near identical.

Raven: So?

Erik: And Raven, you've told me about the life you've had married to a German royal. It's what you said turned you evil. You fell in love for a mutant named Azazel, and you had his child.

Charles: And when it was revealed as a mutant, people attempted to kill it before it disappeared, and you ran away.

Kurt: Wait, am I that child that disappeared?

Erik: Yes, Kurt. You are Raven's son.

Raven: Really? You are! *hugs Kurt* I thought you died. You remind me of Azazel, he was so nice. You have his tail, his eyes.

Kurt: Aww, thanks, mom! *hugs Raven back*

Charles: I'm happy you two are reunited.


	14. Double Date

*Scene cuts to Kitty, Peter, Remy, and Anne in a living room*

Remy: (to Anne) Is this your card?

Anne: Yes it is!

Remy: Ha ha! *card explodes* Oh sorry this happens a lot. I do keep spares.

Kitty: Oh hey Remy! See you've gotten yourself a girl!

Remy: And I don't think I'm the only one. *looks at Peter*

Peter: *awkwardly* Ha. Ha. Haha. What are you talking about? We're not dating.

Anne: Oh it's as obvious as our relationship. I actually know this place in the Bronx with great food, let's have a bit of a double date.

Peter: Well, sure.

Kitty: OK.

Remy: Yeah, let's go!

*Scene cuts to a diner playing "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" with the 4 walking into the bar section*

Waiter: Good morning. What would you like?

Anne: Homestyle Barbecue Beef.

Peter: Beef Stroganoff.

Kitty: Personal Deep-Dish Pizza.

Remy: Some Gumbo please.

Waiter: Okay, order's coming.

Remy: So, anyone wanna play cards while we wait?

*It cuts to 15 minutes later, with the 4 playing cards*

Waiter: Okay, here is your order.

*A man in a chef's costume runs to the waiter*

Chef (Played by Gordon Ramsay (A/N: It's an added-in cameo)): ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THIS IS GARBAGE!

Anne: I don't know it's look pretty good.

Chef: I'm not gonna let the costumers eat this disaster of a meal!

*Anne touches the, knocking him out*

Waiter: (To Remy) Thanks, man.

Remy: No problem.

Anne: Aww, such a guy.

Kitty: Man, this pizza's hot.

Peter: *looks at his fingernail* Well it's clean, and I haven't clipped it yet.

*Peter's fingernail turns metal and cuts Kitty's pizza*

Kitty: Aww, thanks Pete!

Peter: *blushes* It's Peter.

*It cuts to 5 years later, before correcting it to 5 minutes later, and the meals are done*

Waiter: May I take your order?

Anne: Well we'll split the check and-

Kitty: I have some pocket change, I'll pay for it.

Waiter: That'll be 67.50.

Kitty: *hands the money* here you go.

Remy: How did you have all that money?

Kitty: Spare change from a part-time job during the Blip.

Peter: Wow, very hardworking. Like my mother.

Remy: Yeah, I knew her for that.

Anne: Anyways, we'll be heading back to the mansion and- *explosion*

A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday, had a creative burnout. Eventually figured out to do this scene. Thought it was fun. Be ready for the next action scenes tomorrow. They'll be around noon (Eastern Time) though.


	15. Diner Attack

*Sunfire and Polaris are shown*

Anne: Hey, won't you look at that! It's those horsemen Charles and Erik were talking about.

Polaris: Well if it isn't Gambit and Shadowcat, the ones that stabbed Apocalypse in the back.

Sunfire: You will both face the wrath of his new horsemen. I'd especially like to show how I am a better horsemen than you, Shadowcat.

Peter: *turns metal* Stay away from Kitty!

Kitty: *walks in front of Peter* Oh game on you burning pile of crap!

Anne: We're already planning on fighting you, and this won't be my last fight against you, Polaris!

Remy: *walks in front of Anne* Let's dance!

*Peter and Kitty charge at Sunfire, while Anne and Remy charge at Polaris, and they start fighting*

Polaris: You people are foolish. This is a setup! We're distracting you 4 so we can bring the full attack on the X-Mansion!

Sunfire: Let's get going! Apocalypse will need us!

*Sunfire and Polaris leave*

Peter: We got to inform the Professor!

*The 4 X-Men leave the diner and head to the X-Mansion*

A/N: I'm gonna have a few personal events, so expect the next few chapters at 9 PM, Eastern Time.


	16. Attack on the X-Mansion (also a Forum)

*Charles and Erik are chilling in the room they talked in during the 5th scene of X-Men: Uncanny*

Charles: Well, I remember back in 1990 with us in this room, it's such a wonder to that time.

Erik: Yeah, I know it to. I'm glad we're like we were at this point again.

*Suddenly, Erik's phone begins to ring. It's shown to be Remy on the other end, so he puts it on Speaker*

Remy: *on the phone* Erik! It's an emergency! Me and some other people were on a double date, when we were attacked by the horsemen Sunfire and Polaris, and they said the mansion is about to be attacked by Apocalypse!

Erik: What!? He's attacking!? We weren't prepared for this! Where are you guys?!

*It cuts to Remy on the phone with Kitty, Anne and Peter by him*

Remy: We have just arrived on the mansion, I don't know when they're- *looks up to see Apocalypse in his horsemen* Oh crap, they're here!

*Apocalypse and his horsemen break into the room Charles and Erik were in*

Erik: I gotta go. *Hangs up* (To Charles) Let's get going! *Erik lifts Charles's seat and attack the horsemen who charge at them*

Charles: (telepathically) Attention all teachers. I need you to evacuate every student from this building immediately. As for the X-Men, come to us, as Apocalypse and his horsemen are attacking us!

*All the X-Men, alongside the former horsemen, arrive at Erik's backup, and begin fighting the horsemen*

Apocalypse: It's no use, we have to take what we need and leave.

*Archangel grabs Professor X from his chair and takes him with the rest of his group*

Erik: CHARLES, NO!

A/N: I have a special announcement to make. I've created a forum! If you enjoy these fanfictions as much as I enjoy making them, please consider joining my forum. We can discuss past, present, and future MCU movies, and discuss our fanfictions. The link is right here: myforums/michaelkeehan/11596579/ Anyways, see you tomorrow!


	17. Motivation

*All the X-Men are shown together following Charles's capture*

Erik: I'm so saddened Charles is captured. We might have had our differences, but, we were still friends.

Scott: And he was my teacher, who kept me in check all those years.

Jean: I don't know what they're gonna do with him.

Erik: Well we gotta go save him and stop Apocalypse.

Logan: But how will we do that? Apocalypse has Charles captive and and 4 powerful horsemen who can best the 14 of us!

Jubilation: Well, even if it seems like we're against the odds, we can still work together to help Charles. He has done so much to help all of us, for both humankind and mutantkind, so I think we should return the favor. And if we win, we can help the horsemen that Apocalypse has brainwashed, like Warren.

Hank: Yeah, Warren was my best friend, so I would want to help him.

Scott: Well then, let's go ahead and find Apocalypse. (to the former horsemen) Oh by the way, you three, welcome to the X-Men.

*Everyone heads to the Blackbird*

A/N: Hey! I posted BEFORE I said I would! What an accomplishment! So I assume I'll be able to keep making these at 3 PM ET until the end, so everyone, be ready for the 3rd act, cause it's gonna get juicy.


	18. Back at Apocalypse's Base

*scene shows Apocalypse's base again, followed by Apocalypse with his horsemen*

Apocalypse: Well done horsemen. We have captured the Professor. We are closer to world domination!

*Archangel and Sunfire bow down, but Polaris and the Warrior remain standing*

Apocalypse: WHY ISN'T MY HORSEMEN OF PESTILENCE AND WAR BOWING!

Polaris: We have questions following our fight at the X-Mansion.

Apocalypse: YOU DO NOT QUESTION APOCALYPSE! NOW BOW DOWN!

*Polaris bows down, but the Warrior remains standing*

Sunfire: Bow down to Apocalypse!

Warrior: I will once he answers our questions! (To Apocalypse) Polaris has assumed that Erik Lensherr is her father, and I think that I saw her alive...

Apocalypse: SHE IS DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT! NOW BOW DOWN!

Warrior: I need ANSWERS!

*Warrior attacks Apocalypse but is knock back without his mask. We do not see his face, but his fellow horsemen are shocked as he puts it back on*

Apocalypse: Well, now you know not to mess with me. Horsemen, the X-Men plan to attack, make sure to be ready. *Leaves the room*


	19. Charles Confronts Warren

*Archangel is walking in a hallway and encounters Charles, trapped in a chair with a helmet covering his head*

Charles: Warren! There you are! I can bring you home, I can fix everything!

Archangel: Charles, I am no longer Warren. You know this. I am with Apocalypse to end the human race once and for all.

Charles: You don't have to! Apocalypse is wrong! Humans may have made mistakes, but we shouldn't eradicate them!

Archangel: Apocalypse isn't wrong. You knew that I attempted to end my life when those filthy humans ripped off my wings, but everything was saved when I was found by Apocalypse. He is the savior of the mutant race. The X-Men are going backwards, while we are going forward.

Charles: Well what are you going to do with me?

Archangel: Well. Apocalypse will transfer your powers into his mind, so he can destroy the human race.

Charles: NO! That's wrong! Why, Warren, why?

Archangel: Well, I have one thing to tell you. *whispers something into Charles's ear, to Charles's suprise*

Charles: Wait, really!


	20. X-Men VS Horsemen, Pt 1

*The Blackbird lands at Apocalypse's base. As everyone gets out, they are confronted by Archangel*

Archangel: We knew that you would come. And we will defeat you!

Marvel Girl: Listen, Warren! I know there's still good in you, you need to get out of Apocalypse's control!

Beast: We're your friends Hank!

Archangel: You're not my friends anymore! You are now my enemies! AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!

Cyclops: Everyone, Me, Hank and Jean will take on Warren! You guys fight who you planned to!

*The rest of the X-Men leave while Cyclops, Marvel Girl and Beast fight Archangel, followed by Magneto going through a hallway on his own, eventually confronting Apocalypse and Professor X*

Professor X: Erik! Thank goodness you came!

Magneto: I'm glad to get you out of his control!

Apocalypse: Enough! *Apocalypse uses the machine to use Professor X's power* Erik Lensherr. You are too late. I now am gonna use Charles's brain to destroy all humankind. But I will give you a 2nd chance. Humans have tormented you. You planned to do just what I do. You can join me, and together, we will be able to destroy humankind one and for-

Magneto: Hold up, Is that thing you're using to control his brain made of metal?

Apocalypse: *confused* Yes.

Magneto: You really should've thought this through. *Magneto destroys the machine, freeing Professor X*

Apocalypse: NOOOOOOO! YOU WILL BOTH BE STOPPED!

Magneto: Get away Charles! Alert the rest of the team! *Grabs Professor X's chair, places him in it and gets him away before fighting Apocalypse*

A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday, I again had creative burnout (I'm not great at making fight scenes as you know), But to make up for it, I'll be posting 2 chapters today! That's right! By the time you're reading I've likely posted the next chapter! And something big will happen! Check it out!


	21. X-Men VS Horsemen, Pt 2

*Shadowcat, Iceman and Storm are in a hallway, looking for Sunfire, when Professor X alerts them telepathically*

Professor X: Kitty, Ororo, Bobby. Erik has just freed me from Apocalypse. I have been locating the other horsemen. As for Sunfire, I found him, he's close by, but he's currently busy with some small dragon.

Iceman: A small dragon?

*Suddenly a small purple dragon appears, and is attracted towards Shadowcat*

Shadowcat: Aww, he's so cute!

Storm: He must've been locked up here.

Shadowcat: But now he's freed! I'll call him Lockfreed! Or Lockheed. I guess the latter's better.

*Sunfire then bursts in*

Sunfire: I'LL GET THAT DISGUSTING DRAGON!

Shadowcat: He's not disgusting, I'll show you who's disgusting!

*Shadowcat, Lockheed, Iceman and Storm fight Sunfire. Eventually, Iceman and Storm are able to cool him down and capture him. This is folllowed by Nightcrawler, Mystique, Jubilee and Rogue in another hallway, looking for Polaris*

Nightcrawler: (to Mystique) I still can't believe I'm your son, Mystique.

Mystique: Call me Mom.

Nightcrawler: Well, I guess you can call me Kurt then, Mo- *gets hit with a metal bar by Polaris*

Polaris: (To Nightcrawler) Well, I found a target. I can't wait to destroy you right u- *gets knock back by Mystique*

Mystique: Don't talk to my son like that!

*Polaris fights Mystique, Jubilee and Storm, later aided by Nightcrawler, and they defeat her*

Polaris: Wait- Is- Erik- My- Father?

*Scene cuts to Wolverine, Gambit and Colossus in a large room*

Wolverine: This place reeks!

Gambit: Still smells better than my home!

Colossus: Do you smell something?

*The Warrior appears and the 3 fight him. Eventually, the Warrior stabs Wolverine, and he is revealed to be Skruvin*

Skruvin: What the!? WHO AM I!? *dies*

A/N: Yep, that's right! Wolverine was a Skrull! Shocker! So who was the Warrior? Find out tomorrow!


	22. The Truth about the Horsemen

*Polaris is captured by Jubilee, Mystique, Nightcrawler and Rogue, when they are telepathically communicated by Professor X*

Professor X: (telepathically) Jubilation, I need you to come find me, and take Polaris with you.

*Jubilee takes Polaris to Professor X and Magneto*

Jubilee: What is this for?

Professor X: We have some things to say.

Magneto: First, Lorna, you, are my daughter.

Polaris: Really?

*Magneto hugs Polaris deeply*

Professor X: Well, Jubilation, I have bad news.

Jubilee: What?

Professor X: Look at this security footage.

*A computer shows the Warrior stabbing Skurvin, turning him into his Skrull form*

Jubilee: NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHO IS THAT SKRULL? AND WHERE'S LOGAN!?

Professor X: It was Skruvin, an agent sent in by S.H.I.E.L.D to stop Apocalypse and rescue Logan. He failed, and Apocalypse bonded the adamantium to Skruvin's skeleton.

Jubilee: How didn't you know he was a Skrull?

Professor X: Apocalypse made him think he's Logan.

Jubilee: Well where's the real Logan?

Professor X: Warren told me Logan is the Warrior.

Jubilee: THAT CAN'T BE! LOGAN CAN BE MEAN BUT HE ISN'T EVIL!

Professor X: Logan became evil, because Apocalypse told him the humans killed you! It made him vengeful, and put him on his side.

Jubilee: I can't believe it. I gotta find him!

Professor X: JUBILATION DON'T! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Jubilee: He's my best friend! *runs away*

A/N: Sorry for posting late, quite a catchphrase of mine, but I got a LOT of explaining to do. So first not, I'm not in any rush to make Scarlet Witch or Quicksliver the children of Magneto, but I decided to make Polaris his daughter to compensate. As for the warrior, well, if you haven't realized, Tim Erucos is an anagram for, *gasp* Tom Cruise! Who would've know!? This does reflect the comics where Wolverine becomes the Horseman of Death (in this one it's War though) and a Skrull replaces him in the X-Men, who he later kills. So, what happens next? Find out. I'm gonna be posting early though.


	23. Logan and Jubilation Reunite Again

*Jubilee is running through a hallway before encountering the Warrior fighting Gambit and Colossus and jumps down towards them*

Jubilee: LOGAN! LOGAN!

*The Warrior runs to attack Jubilee, before stopping in front of her. He drops his swords and hugs Jubilee*

Warrior: *sobs* I thought you were dead!

Jubilee: *sobs* I'm not, it's OK, we can go home.

*Gambit and Colossus walk towards the Warrior, who takes off his mask, revealing to be Logan*

Logan: Guys, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. *looks at Skruvin's dead body* and sorry for killing that Skrull.

Voice: It's OK, Logan.

*Professor X, Magneto and Polaris appear, followed by the other X-Men*

Professor X: I know that the thought of Jubilation being dead drove you to this. But I forgive you. We all forgive you.

Logan: *sighs* Thanks, But what about the uh, Apocalyptic guy?

Voice: IT'S APOCALYPSE!

*Apocalypse, Archangel and Sunfire appear*

Archangel: He broke out of his control when he found out Jubilation wasn't dead!

Sunfire: We gotta kill him!

Apocalypse: No, I think I know who to kill.

*Apocalypse walks over towards Jubilee, and knocks her back*

Logan: (furious) HOW **DARE** YOU!?

*Logan begins growling as bone claws come out of his hands*

Logan: (furious) **I WILL KILL YOU!**


	24. Everyone Vs Apocalypse

*Logan charges at Apocalypse and rips off his armor*

Professor X: Logan's in a state of feral rage! He's ruthlessly attacking Apocalypse!

Magneto: This is our chance! Everyone! Let's take him down!

*Everyone takes turns fighting Apocalypse, and eventually all the female characters appear at once*

Rogue: And it happens again! Why am I always seeing this happen? (A/N: This a little in-joke, poking fun at these kind of scenes)

*The female heroes all attack Apocalypse, and Storm throws him to the middle of the room, where all the heroes gather*

Storm: *walks to a weakened Apocalypse, Looks like you're about to get buried once again. *To Magneto* Get everyone out. I'll handle this.

*Magneto lifts metal, getting everyone out, while Storm buries Apocalypse in sand, forming a pyramid like mountain*

Storm: *walks out of the sand* Well, what a work of art.

Logan: Is he dead? **HE BETTER BE DEAD!** *Logan runs at the sand before collapsing*

Jubilee: He's not coming back anytime soon! We can go home.

Logan *gets out of his feral rage* Yeah, that's a good idea.

A/N: Once again, sorry about posting late. However I am feeling that 8:PM ET is a good time to release chapters, so expect all stories I make after this one to be posted at 8 PM ET. In the final battle, I decided to have Storm defeat Apocalypse, as I haven't given her much screentime, and I decided to do like the Avengers and have the character with the least amount of screentime defeat the villain. And I think how she defeats him is quite creative. Expect the final chapter tomorrow, the post-credits scenes the following day, and the next story August 9th. See you later!


	25. Epilogue

*The Blackbird lands back at the X-Mansion, where the X-Men walk out to a crowd of kids cheering, followed by Charles speaking at an assembly over what the other X-Men have been doing*

Charles: Today, we have faced a lot of hardship. We have been ambushed, we have been shocked, we have been horrified. But we have always stuck to our values. Our values to allow peace and prosperity to both us, and the human race, which made us know it was the right thing to stop their extinction. This may have been our toughest challenge yet. But with our combined strength and soul, we can face any challenge we face.

*The audience in the assembly claps as Charles heads backstage with Erik*

Erik: Good job, friend.

Charles: You planning on staying here?

Erik: Not really. I've purchased an island off the African Coast for mutants to live in peace. I'll call it Genosha.

Charles" I hope the best for Genosha.

Erik: Thank you.

*As Erik leaves, Charles is confronted by Warren, who's no longer in his Archangel form, with new angel wings*

Charles: Warren? Is that you?

Warren: Yes, it is me.

Charles: How did you get those wings?

Warren: Hank found that these were regenerating under my metal wings.

Charles: That's amazing.

Warren: We did find something interesting. *Turns into Archangel Form* I can now switch between Angel and Archangel. *Turns back to normal*

Charles: I see.

*Bobby then appears*

Bobby: Warren! Hey!

Warren: *high fives him* what's up Bobby?

Bobby: Doing well. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you.

Warren: Yeah I'm wondering what's happened since I left.

*X-Men: Animated Series music plays*

Bobby: I got a lot to tell you. *music stops and credits roll*

A/N: So that's the story! What'd you think? Leave a review, it'll really help me out. And stay tuned for the post-credit scenes tomorrow!


	26. Post-Credits Scenes

Post-Credit Scene #1:

*9 months later, The Blackbird is shown returning to the X-Mansion, followed by some X-Men getting out*

Scott: Congratulations everyone, good job!

*Scott then encounters Jean*

Scott: Jean! You're back.

Jean: Yes and I have something to show you!

*Jean pulls out a baby boy*

Jean: I've named him Nathan.

Scott: That's what I was thinking! Thank you so much!

*Their conversation is then shown from a screen in a dystopian computer room with a metal arm viewing it*

Voice: Mother... Father...

*cuts to black*

Post-Credit Scene #2:

*Charles is shown monitoring Logan, who is having his adamantium put back in, before he gets out*

Charles: There you go Logan.

Logan: Thanks. I'm gonna be taking a break though.

Charles: Oh no worries. See you whenever.

Logan: Goodbye. *leaves*

Hank: Hey, uh, Charles, I found something concerning.

Charles: Really?

*Charles heads over to Hank, who is studying something on his computer*

Hank: It seems something is heading towards Earth, and it seems to be very dangerous.

Charles: What is it?

Hank: Look at this.

*Hank's screen shows a force made of fire in the shape of a bird heading towards Earth before the screen cuts to black*

A/N: Really, REALLY, sorry about not posting. Really got distracted and I'm really sorry. I got some information to state. I've had a lot of ideas for stories, but I don't know what to make first. I wanna make 1 story every month, so I want to know what you guys want to see. Head to my forum to vote on the next fanfiction: topic/221948/178131725/1/What-should-I-make-next And while you're there, go ahead and make your own posts! See you later!


End file.
